Vetex
The Vetex are a Aquatic race, native to the Water based world of Kashislia, that has insatiable desire for water, and is responsible for the extinction of a number of species for that water.' ' 'History' The Vetex are a relatively young race, having rose to prominence within the last 1500 years. Prothean artifacts were scattered around the land masses of their world, but remained un-discovered due to their biological nature. Only when they were making strides into the air, did the technology to allow the Vetex to move out of water and start exploring those ruins. The introduction of Mass effect technology cause a massive leap in Spaceship development and power, but most of their technology remained dependent on water, and this was a major issue. Even upon a world that is 91% water, the Vetex faced a crisis shortly after they achieved space flight. There was no regulating water and replenishing the amount they had extracted to run their drones and technology, which was leading to a lack of consumable water in and around the populated areas. To counteract this,the race didn't start to reduce the amount of water they consumed, they simply increase the number of sources they gathered from. Mined asteroids for Ice, started gathering hydrogen and oxygen from gas giants to form their own water, but they ruthlessly invaded any world that held solid, liquid or gas water. This aggressive attack on other species, mostly pre-space flight, became a course of due process. The Vetex only hold 12 planets as of the current date and have taken to more diplomatic methods to gain their most precious resource, but will not hesitate to take worlds that have any form of liquid water upon them, if unclaimed. 'Biology ' The anatomy of the Vetex is on a similar level to that of the Hanar. They are both Water-based intelligent and removed from other species. They have no further relations, due to the increased aggressiveness of the Vetex. They are more capable outside of water due to their technology, and are extremely resistant to external damage. With their advances in technology and natural durability Vetexians can live for around 230 years, but that estimate is halved for any Vetexians that leave their home planet or colonies for extended periods of time. Their bodies are made of flexible but durable muscles, lacking a solid internal or Exo-skeleton. They have head, but no documented sensory organs are upon it. A indented slit is the only form of mark upon the head and it is a form of eye, that lets it see in heat, in low-light and infra-red. They have two arms and a collection of tentacles that give them propulsion though the water. They have two fingered hands and spiked barbs on their arms, a biological weapon that can kill a unwary predator. Internal stomachs gather water though the skin and store it, drawing nutrients and micro-organisms from the water to fuel their bodies. No biotics have been recorded among the Vetex, and they have been known to give their soldiers gene mods and cybernetics to increase their abilities, Every Vetexian soldier is fused with a mechanical exo-skeleton to allow them to move on land and increase their durability. 'Organization ' The Vetex are considered an aggressive and organised race, keeping to themselves and avoiding Council space entirely. They operate as a unified race, using their own skills with technology to achieve their goals. Vetexians in general seem to use surprise, brute force , Drone combat and “Sledgehammer” tactics of conducting battles. They have a large number of Engineers in forces, and have many tech and drone based assets. The Vetex have a larger presence in the Terminus for aggressive search and destroy missions, to increase their reputation in non-Council regions of space. The cost to hire 'Vetex invasion teams' is astronomical, but they are extremely efficient in their efforts and rarely fail such jobs. The central governing body of the Vetex stems from their need for more water. It is a formerly clan based system, where heads of each clan connive regularly to coordinate distribution of their water supplies and ensure each clan is getting their allotted amount. 12 clans make up the ruling body, and these clans all contribute to the running of the Vetex 'empire' with 12 Terraformed planets ruled by one clan each and their homeworld controlled by the leaders of the clans. 'Society' Vetex society focus around water. Their economical, Military and political ideals are all based around water. Every technology that the Vetex have developed runs on water, as do their bodies, even with the advent of mass effect technology, aside from their spaceships, water is still their primary fuel source. Vetex view any world for what it is, a ball of rock with packed minerals and resources for them to exploit. They have little care for other species that they deem 'lower' then themselves (Mainly pre-space flight) and will wipe them out for their resources. This outlook means that Vetex worlds, ships, weapons and products are not appealing to look at, but will do what they were designed for extremely well. 'Military' The Vetex military machine is one of the most important aspects of their race. Apart from that, most Vetexians work to support it in some way and any Vetexian that joins is subjected to advance gene mods and cybernetic grafting. Since they have to fight on every other races terms, the cybernetics give their race mobility on land and always have a weapon on hand. The standard invasion tactic is to orbitally drop their vanguard force into the planets coastlines near their cities and his their non-combatants, due to the fact it will throw garrison forces off and make them easier to destroy. This is also a diversion tactic, so they can establish their command and control node and deploy their vast array of combat drones. This is a part of their invasion plan, Since the enemy will believe they have aerial superiority, they will commit all aerial assets and will then be easily picked apart by the aerial reinforcements. The weapons of the Vetex defy other races as they are not mass-effect based, due to it's inability to function underwater correctly, hence they developed thermal based weapons that fire bolts of super-heated gases at their targets that react with explosive qualities, depending on the surface it hits. Other weapons include large force blasts from their drones or missiles launches from special troopers or weapon support platforms. The Vetex are a very capable military army that can best entire races military forces, but they are generally pre-spaceflight and the Vetex have yet to enter a serious war with another space bound species. Category:Species